Electronic devices can perform a variety of composite functions. For example, mobile communication terminals, personal digital assistants (PDAs), electronic organizers, smartphones, and tablet personal computers have been developed to provide users with more convenience while realizing improved performance. Such an electronic device may acquire position information thereof using GPS information received from GPS satellites, and may use the acquired position information and the position of a specific destination to provide map information corresponding to the destination position.
An electronic device may provide a recommended travel path from the current location thereof to the destination to be reached. However, in a situation where the users of two electronic devices want to move to meet each other at a particular place, when one electronic device is being moved, the other electronic device can also be moved to another position. The existing path finding method based on the pre-determined destination may fail to provide efficient movement paths for the users trying to meet each other at a specific place.